


Trapped

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arguing, Attempted Kidnapping, Dragon Virgil, Fairy Logan, Gen, Mild Injury, Passing Out, Prince Roman, Running Away, Shapeshifter Patton, Shapeshifter Virgil, Unicorn Patton, daydream au, near hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Logan gets annoyed with Roman, and flies off into the forest. However, he runs into some trouble, and ends up getting trapped. Can the others find him, or will Logan be able to escape on his own?This is from @fanartfunart's Daydream AU on Tumblr, and was specifically inspired by this comic: https://ts-daydream-au-fanartfunart.tumblr.com/post/181671250782/lets-rephrase-logan-have-you-ever-been-stuck-in





	Trapped

Really, Logan should have known better. He shouldn’t have lost his temper and flown off, but Roman was being… irritating. As per usual. He wasn’t even fully certain of what Roman had done to get him so annoyed, but he had been loud and dramatic about it, so Logan wanted no part of it. Thus, he flew off. And almost immediately got mistaken for a firefly.

The part of the forest Logan was in was far closer to a village than he realized. A child had been wandering about- Logan dimly wondered where their parents were… humans were so irresponsible- and upon seeing Logan’s glowing form, let out a squeal. They leapt up, and through some unfortunate luck, the child managed to clasp Logan in their hands. The fairy immediately went into a panic, squirming and desperately trying to free himself.

The hands suddenly clenched tightly around him, and Logan let out a gasp of pain as his vision blurred for a moment. He felt his wing fold uncomfortably against him, and if the child held him any tighter, Logan was sure he would be crushed. He continued to struggle, albeit weakly, in their grasp as he found it becoming harder to breathe. He needed to get free, get back to his family-

The child let go, and Logan was stunned for a moment, both because of being free, and because of his last train of thought. Had he really just considered the others to be his family? The thought was almost involuntary, probably burst past his careful emotional guards in his state of panic. But there was no time to deliberate such a thing! He was free, he could fly up, and up, and-

**_SMACK_ **

Logan flew into some unseen barrier, and was thrown back to the ground. Well… a strange, fleshy ground. The child’s hand. Logan groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was vaguely aware of the child excitedly chattering about something, but between the glass jar now encasing him and the pounding headache he now had, he couldn’t quite make out the words. He shakily rose to his feet, one hand held out to steady himself, while the other massaged his temple, hoping to assuage the headache. He gently shook himself off, wings fluttering as he glared up at the child indignantly. He could now tell that they were chanting “I CAUGHT A FIREFLY” over and over again.

“I am not a firefly!” Logan cried defiantly. The child’s eyes widened as they finally fell silent. That silence lasted approximately five seconds, as the child screamed and flung the jar- and therefore Logan- away. The jar tumbled end over end in midair, poor Logan too disoriented to try and fly out. It eventually fell to the ground, opening down. Logan laid sprawled in the dirt, the fall having knocked the wind out of him. He tried to push himself up to his hands and knees, but being batted around had taken a lot out of the fairy, and he fell into the dark embrace of unconsciousness with a pained whimper.

* * *

Logan woke up some time later, still sprawled in the dirt with the glass jar keeping him trapped. He struggled to his feet, leaning on the glass wall that kept him trapped. He dusted himself off, wings stretching out and fluttering gently to work out any wrinkles. After glancing over his shoulders to assure that there were no tears in his wings, he turned back to glare at his glass prison. He crouched down to see if he could try and lift up the edge of the jar and slip out, but it was far too heavy for him. He stood back up, frowning as he pondered what to do.

Glancing up at the top of the jar, Logan was struck with an idea. It wasn’t necessarily a good idea, or a safe one, but it was an idea nonetheless. If he could fly up and try to tip the jar over, he could be free. However, doing so would require a lot of strength and energy- two things that Logan was rather lacking in at the moment. But he had to get back to Roman, Virgil, and Patton.

Taking a deep breath, Logan flew up, and pushed at the glass wall with all his might. The jar tipped slightly, but not enough, and Logan fell back to the ground with a huff. He scrambled to his feet, and took off again… and again… and again. Each time the jar tipping only slightly, but not enough for him to escape.

Finally, after one last heave of effort, the jar tipped over on its side, and Logan flopped down at the mouth of the jar with a tired groan. He rolled over onto his stomach, and crawled out of the jar, free at last. He looked over his shoulder to check his wings again, and was relieved to see that they were still in good shape.

Logan was about to take off and find the others, but a drop of water suddenly fell from the sky and landed on his head, almost completely drenching him. More droplets of water fell around him, and Logan looked up and cursed his rotten luck. Of course it would start to rain. He scrambled back into the glass jar as the rain started to pour down.

“How interesting that what was once my prison now becomes my sanctuary,” Logan mused, hugging his knees to his chest.

* * *

“Logan!” Roman cried out, walking through the damp forest.

“Do you think he’s okay? I hope he’s not soaked through with the rain we got last night!” Patton fretted, trotting beside Roman.

“Is this really our plan? Walking around, shouting Logan’s name in the hopes we’ll find him?” Virgil huffed, pulling his cloak tighter around himself. Roman halted his steps, whirling around to glare at him.

“Do you have a better idea?!” he fumed, incredulous.

“Yeah, staying where we last were all together! That way when Logan finds his way back, we’d be there waiting for him!” Virgil shot back. Roman opened his mouth to retort, but Patton gasped in surprise, causing the two of them to turn towards the unicorn.

“I think I found him!” he cried, nudging at something in the dirt with his nose. Patton shrunk before their eyes, and Roman and Virgil exchanged concerned glances as they went over to where the unicorn once stood. Virgil crouched down, picking up a glass jar. Inside was Patton, having shapeshifted into his fairy form, and Logan, who was shivering. Patton gathered the other fairy into a hug, and Logan leaned into the touch.

“I think he’s been here all night, we’ve gotta warm him up!” Patton exclaimed. Roman’s eyes widened, and he immediately took off his sash, cradling the fabric in his hands. Patton scooped Logan up and carried him over to Roman’s outstretched hands. He bundled Logan up in Roman’s sash, and the fairy practically melted into the soft fabric, humming contentedly as his shivering gradually subsided. Roman swallowed nervously, a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that this was his fault.

“Let’s go back to where we were camped out the other night. We can get Logan properly warmed up there,” Virgil said, breaking Roman from his guilt-ridden train of thought.

“Erm… yes. Let’s do that,” Roman replied. Virgil raised an eyebrow at his response, but didn’t say anything.

“Sounds good! I’ll stay fairy-sized, and cuddle Logan to keep him warm!” Patton piped up, crawling into the folds of the sash beside Logan. Roman smiled down at the two of them, then gave Virgil a soft nod. He gave Roman a gentle smile in return, and the two of them set off deeper into the forest.

* * *

Some time later, Logan awoke to the sounds of a crackling fire. He wasn’t quite sure when he had fallen asleep, but he remembered the others finding him, and Patton wrapping Roman’s sash around him to keep him warm. In fact, he was still curled up in Roman’s sash, and he sat bolt upright at the realization. The ground suddenly jumped beneath him, and that was when Logan realized that Roman was still holding him as well.

“Logan! How are you feeling?” Roman asked in a hushed voice. Logan blinked up at him, taking in his surroundings. Patton and Virgil were curled up together, sleeping peacefully a few feet away from Roman and Logan.

Logan sighed, and flew up out of Roman’s hands to land beside him. He focused for a moment or two, and soon shifted to a more human size, albeit a bit taller than Roman. He sat down beside him, shoulders hunching as he stared into the fire.

“I’m sorry for making you angry earlier,” Roman blurted. Logan blinked in surprise, turning to face him.

“I should be the one apologizing. I’m the one who flew off,” he replied.

“No, your response was completely justified. I’m just happy we found you,” Roman sighed, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on Logan’s knee. Logan felt a slight flush take over his face, and he adjusted his glasses nervously.

“I- erm, thank you, Roman. I’m happy you found me too,” he replied, a bit awkwardly.

“Let’s agree not to make each other so angry that one of us runs away, hmm?”

“Bold words for a runaway royal.” Logan’s words caused Roman’s eyes to widen in surprise.

“I- but how-”

“The insignia on your tunic. It must mean that wherever you ran away from, you were someone of importance there,” Logan explained. Roman looked like he wanted to disagree with the fairy’s statement, and a forlorn expression took over his features.

“I’m not sure if that’s the terminology I would use, but yes. I was-” Roman’s voice broke off for a moment, and he cleared his throat. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is the here and now.”

Logan frowned for a moment, then scooted closer to Roman and did something that surprised both of them. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s shoulders, pulling him into a firm hug. He froze for a moment, but quickly wrapped his arms around Logan’s abdomen, burying his face into the fairy’s chest. Logan’s wings fluttered anxiously behind him, but he didn’t dare move. Sure, Roman could be irritating at times, but Logan hated to see him hurt. Because he realized that the desperate train of thought he had while trying to escape was true. Roman and the others were his family.


End file.
